Destiny
by NamSungGi
Summary: Lucu sekali. Takdir mempertemukan kita begitu saja. Ah ini bukan pertama kalinya kok, Aku sudah berkali-kali dipermainkan oleh takdir. Bertemu denganmu, Hong Jisoo, bukan lagi kejutan bagiku..
1. Me (E)

"Joshua! Kemari, sayang! Jangan berlarian di jalan raya!", jeritku sambil berlari mengejar sepasang kaki mungil di depan.  
Pemilik kaki mungil itu hanya tertawa riang melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ah, aku lupa. Joshua baru saja lancar melangkahkan kakinya, tentu saja dia senang berlarian. Apalagi ini di taman, lahan luas ini pasti menjadi tempat bermain yang menggoda.

Ups, sombong sekali ya aku?

Aku bahkan belum mengenalkan diri.  
Kenalkan, namaku Eunjin. Terdengar seperti nama Korea ya? Hahaha Memang keturunanku Korea Selatan, tepatnya keluarga besar ayahku. Sedangkan ibuku berasal dari Amerika. Itu sebabnya aku tak memakai marga, namaku hanya Eunjin. Itu saja. Ibu meminta ayah untuk tak menyertakan marganyanya, Soo. Katanya, agar netral hehe

Oh ya, orangtuaku saat ini tak ada di Indonesia, mereka sibuk mengembangkan usahanya. Melanglang buana ke berbagai negeri, mereka sempat ke Indonesia dua kali, saat aku menikah, dan saat aku melahirkan.

"Mommy, see! Apa ini?".  
Teriakan Joshua yang bilingual itu membuat lamunanku mendadak buyar, tangan kecilnya menunjuk sebuah poster.

"Aah, ini namanya poster, Josh. Lihat, disini tertulis, boyband Seventeen akan mengadakan konser di Indonesia", kataku sambil membaca tulisan tulisan di poster.

"Sentin!", jeritan Joshua mau tak mamu membuatku tertawa.

"Bukan Sentin, Josh. Tapi Se-Ven-Teen", koreksiku.

Joshua memang menyukai Seventeen. Bagaimana tidak, sejak aku belum menikah sampai sekarang umur Joshua satu tahun, aku selalu menonton Seventeen. Di tv, di hp, dimana saja. Apalagi sekarang aku selalu menonton bersama Joshua, tentu saja ia jadi menyukai boy grup itu.

"Mommy?"

Aku menoleh, "Ya, Josh? Ada apa?"

"I love you", ujarnya tertawa riang, memamerkan deretan giginya yang belum lengkap, kemudian kembali lari bermain meninggalkan aku dengan hati terenyuh dengan pernyataan cintanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, kali ini aku tidak mengejarnya. Toh dia bermain di tengah taman, bukan di pinggir jalan seperti tadi.

Mataku beralih ke poster, ah, konsernya mulai besok ya? Berarti sekitar kemarin atau hari ini, member Seventeen sampai di bandara Soeta.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Kalau aku belum menikah dan memiliki Joshua, aku pasti sudah hadir di bandara menunggu member Seventeen sampai.

Hey, jarak dari taman ini ke bandara sangat dekat lho, tidak sampai 15 menit!

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Masih bisa menonton performance mereka saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Tunggu,  
Aku mendengar suara tangis ya?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman.  
Mana Joshua ku?

Tak lama, sepasang kaki kecil berjalan tertatih ke arahku. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, ia menangis. Sambil melangkah, seseorang di sampingnya menggandeng dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti menenangkan si manusia kecil.

"Hwaaaaaa... Mommy..."

Eh? Joshua!?

Buru-buru ku berlari menghampiri malaikat kecilku. Kuusap wajahnya yang basah, lalu kupeluk erat.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa tubuhmu basah seperti ini?", tanyaku panik.

"apakah kau... Emmm.. Mommy-nya?", tanya laki-laki yang menggandeng Joshua.

Aku menyerngit curiga. Apa aku tidak salah? aksen bicaranya tadi aksen barat?

"ya. Sorry, who're you?"

Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan, "I'm sorry. Tadi dia... Ehmm.. Tenggelam.."

HA? TENGGELAM?!

"... di kolam air mancur taman"

Aku menghela nafas kesal.

Oh.

"Maksudmu tercebur?", celosku pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Dia tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "ya, begitu..".

Aku mengusap kepala Joshua yang masih bertetesan air.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku.

"I'm fine. Tapi tubuhku dingin..", jawab Joshua.

"Mari ke kamar mandi. Kita bersihkan tubuhmu dan ganti baju", kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Aw! Mommy, it's hurt!", jerit Joshua.

"Eh? Apa? Apa yang sakit?"

"my legs", Joshua menunjuk pergelangam kakinya yang memar.

"I'll carry him.."

Hey, siapa sih laki-laki ini? Dia seenaknya mengangkat Joshua dan melangkah cepat ke arah kamar mandi umum!

Lebih baik aku segera menyusulnya!


	2. Hello, Young Lady (J)

"Thank you", gumam wanita di sebelahku samar.

"What for?", tanyaku.

"For helping me, and my son?"

Aku terkekeh, "no problem, mam".

Eh lho, kok wanita itu merengut?

"Apa?", tanyaku lagi.

"Don't call me 'mam' ", celosnya.

Dahiku menyerngit, "But, you're a mom?!"

Dia mendengus, "Just shut up".

Aku terkekeh lagi. Wanita ini, kalau bukan melihat sikapnya terhadap anak laki-laki tadi, aku takkan percaya kalau dia seorang ibu. Heol, wajahnya masih imut sekali, tubuhnya juga langsing, masih seperti anak gadis.

"Hey, Joshua!"

Aku menoleh, hampir saja aku menyahut jika saja tak kulihat kalau ia sedang meneriaki anaknya yang tengah asik menarik ekor kucing.

Si kecil menoleh dan tertawa.

"Don't do that", kata wanita itu lagi.

"Ku kira kau memanggilku.."

"apa?"

"Joshua"

"It's my son name"

"But it's my name too"

"haha memang namanya mainstream, pasaran. You know? Hmm bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya..", si wanita menekuk lututnya lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas sana kemudian menumpuk telapaknya dengan dagu, "Bahkan member boy grup kesukaanku bernama Joshua".

"Korean?"

"Yap. Omong-omong, apa kebangsaanmu? Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia, wajahmu terlihat seperti orang Amerika, tapi logat dan matamu seperti Korea. Kau mirip member boyband hahahaha"

Aku tersenyum.

Apa? Aku hanya sedikit GR kok, siapa tau dia membicarakanku.

Lagipula aku memakai topi dan masker, wajar saja aku tak dikenal.

"Emm, mungkin jika aku melepas maskerku, kau merasa familiar?"

Dia menoleh, "Kol!". Mungkin maksudnya, coba saja.

Aku menurunkan maskerku dan tersenyum, lalu buru buru kembali memasang masker ke hidungku.

"Oh my God! Are you, Jisoo? Hong Jisoo?!"

"Sst!", desisku panik.

Heol, kalau orang orang tahu, aku bisa membuat kehebohan. Bisa bisa manager akan mengomeliku lagi-_-

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya kaget, "Hong? Jisoo?"

Aku mengangguk, "Anyeong!".

"How can you speak Indonesian?!"

"I learned it a bit. How did you know me?"

"I'm your fan.", katanya tersipu.

Wow, aku punya fans ahjumma? Ah tak apa, dia cantik.

"I mean , I'm your group's fans..", ralatnya menekankan kata 'group'.

Oh.

"Wow, you'll come to the concert then?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Can't do that".

"karena anakmu? Kenapa tidak kau titipkan pada suamimu?"

Dia menoleh kedepan, lalu terdiam. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Apa aku kelewatan? Eh, jangan-jangan suaminya sudah meninggal?

"Sorry...", gumamku tanpa sadar.

Dia tersenyum, terlihat seperti dipaksakan bagiku..

"it's ok.", katanya, "I just can't".

Ku akui, aku kecewa. Aku harap ia melihatku bernyanyi di panggung.

"But, aku harap konsernya berjalan lancar", sambung wanita itu tersenyum manis.

Setidaknya bagiku manis hehe

"Thanks"

Ia mengangguk, matanya mengekor gerakan si kecil Josh yang asik mengejar burung gereja.

"What's your name?"

Ia menyerngit mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku, kau sudah tahu namaku. Apa aku boleh tahu namamu?"

Dia tertawa, memamerkan sebuah lesung di pipi kiri.

"Sure. I'm Eunjin"

"God. Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat seperti orang Korea"

Kami berdua terkekeh.

"My Dad. My mom is American"

"Kita mirip ya", timpalku, "maksudku, latar belakang orangtua kita". sambungku meralat.

Ia mengangguk sambil masih terkekeh.

Cantik.

Manis sekali.

Eh?

Aduh, bodohnya aku. Wanita ini kan milik orang lain hahaha

"Kenapa melamun?"

Aku tergagap kaget, "eh, tidak kok".

"Jelas jelas kau melamun"

Aku tersipu tak menanggapi.

"Berapa usiamu?". Ups! Bodohnya aku menanyakan hal pribadi pada orang asing! Ingin rasanya kutarik kembali ucapanku andai bisa. Ugh..

Kali ini si wanita terkekeh, "Kau pasti tak percaya kalau aku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak ya? Karena wajahku terlihat muda?", kekehnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Just curious". Padahal aku setuju dengan ucapannya. Hehe

"I'm just a year younger than you"

What the...! A year younger?! She's still 21 and yet she already had a child?!


	3. It's Him (E)

TING!  
Sebuah pesan singkat tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ponselku. Aku meraih benda mungil berbentuk kotak itu dari meja kerjaku.

\- Hey, mau makan siang bersama? Aku dj depan ruanganmu. Jisoo. -

Dia.. Apa? Di depan ruanganku?  
Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kaca. Oh Tuhan, laki-laki bersurai madu itu benar-benar disana. Berdiri melambaikan tangannya.

Dia bodoh, ya? Karyawanku jadi menatap aneh ke arahnya. Lagian, siapa sih yang suruh dia datang pakai jaket kebesaran, topi dan masker? Seperti penguntit saja.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Ku tekan tombol telpon di mejaku, "Noni, tolong biarkan laki-laki itu masuk", kataku pada sekretarisku.

"Tapi saya tidak tahu dia siapa, bu"

"Tidak apa"

"Baik, bu"

Tak lama, Jisoo masuk.

"Jadi, bagaimana tawaranku?", tanyanya tenang. Ada nada ceria di suaranya.

"Kenapa harus ke kantorku, sih?"

Jisoo nampak bingung melihatku marah. Mungkin disangkanya aku sedang bermain atau bagaimana ya? Seenaknya saja mengajakku pergi.

"kemarin setelah bertukar nomor, kau bilang, kau bekerja di bangunan ini. Ya kebetulan aku menginap di hotel Moonlight. Diseberang gedung ini, persis. Jadi aku mampir", jawabnya polos.

Duh, kenapa bisa kebetulan begini sih? Ya aku senang sih idolaku datang begini, tapi ini kan kantor. Tempat kerja, bukan tempat nongkrong. Kzl deh.

"Aku baru tahu kau direktur utama disini"

"Memang.", aku merapikan berkas-berkas di mejaku dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Tadi aku masuk, bertemu resepsonis. Begitu kusebut namamu, mereka langsung tahu", lanjutnya tanpa diminta.

Ya jelas mereka tahu. Mereka kan bawahanku, nerd.

"Karirmu melejit ya? Padahal usiamu masih sangat muda. Tahun berapa kau lulus kuliah?"

"Tahun lalu"

"Wow, langsung dapat posisi dirut?"

Aku malas menjawab. Jisoo yang kutahu itu adalah seorang figur idol yang pendiam loh, ini kenapa bawel sekali, sih?

"Jadi, kita akan makan dimana?", tanyaku mencoba melunak.

"Ada restoran yg ingin aku coba"

Dahiku menyerngit. "Dimana?"

"ikut saja denganku"

Kepalaku berdenyut kesal mendengarnya. Apa sih? Dia datang serba rahasia begini? Sadar tidak ya kalau aku sudah menahan emosi setengah mati? Aku memang fansnya sih tapi kalau yang berlaku seperti itu adalah Junhui atau Woozi mungkin aku takkan keberatan. Hehe

"Bisa kau lepas dulu jaket jumbomu itu? Kau jadi pusat perhatian karna bulu bulu di kupluknya, tahu", desisku.

"Kupluk? Mwoya?"

"ah. Forget it" 

Kenapa harus restoran ini, sih?

Ah, mungkin karena disini menu makanannya mirip mirip di korea kali ya.

Hmm,  
Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi HANAMASA KAN MAHAL BINGITS BRO. Tekor deh, aing kl begini.

"Duduk yuk"

Aku menoleh ke arah Jisoo, setengah hati, aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Biar aku yang pesankan", katanya.

Aku hanya diam mengiyakan. Biar saja, aku tidak biasa makan di tempat seperti ini. Daripada aku ketahuan udik, mending diam hahaha

"Jadi begini, bagaimana kalau besok malam, kau hadir di konser Svt?"

"Shireyo"

"Wae?"

"I've told you, I can't"

"Katanya kau fans Svt? Kok tidak mau ikut konser?"

Aku malas menanggapi. Jisoo hanya menarik ujung bibirnya tipis lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung antara aku dan laki-laki berkacamata hitam di hadapanku. Orang orang pasti menatapku aneh karena makan dengan orang berjaket besar, bertopi dan berkacamata. Ah, sebal. Aku tak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Eh? Loh, sepertinya aku tahu sosok laki-laki disudut ruangan itu. Tubuhnya tinggi gagah, pakaiannya... Ah aku tahu betul pakaian itu, gayanya juga ku kenal betul.

Tak sengaja, pandanganku dan pandangan laki-laki itu bertubrukan.

Oh Tuhan, benar dugaanku...

..

"Eunjin-ya, wae geure?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan kesini. Baiklah Itu benar-benar dia.  
Ya Tuhan... Selamatkan aku dari situasi ini.


	4. Twisted

(J.)

"Halo wanita cantik.."

Laki-laki yang berjalan ke arahku dan Eunji menyeringai.

Sekilas, kutangkap ekspresi wajah Eunji mengeras.

"Edward.", geramnya.

"Masih mengingatku, huh?"

"Jisoo, maafkan aku, tapi kurasa kau harus pergi", Eunji mengarahkan lenganku ke balik punggungnya tanpa menoleh. Tatapan matanya lurus ke arah laki-laki yang ia panggil Edward.

Belum lagi sempat aku menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah berdecih kasar.

"Why? Kau tak ingin pria cantik itu tahu siapa aku?", kekehnya. Sejurus kemudian, tanpa aku sadari, kaki kanan laki-laki itu mengangkat keatas dan mengayun kencang.

Tunggu!

Eunji menjerit.

'BRUAAGHHHH!'

Ahh, sial.

Dia menendangku.

Apa masalahnya sih? Aku bahkan tak mengatakan apapun!

(Author)

"EDWARD JONES!", pekik Eunji marah.

"Ya?", jawabnya lembut, "Oh tunggu, sayang. Aku masih punya urusan dengan lelaki ini. Bukankah tidak baik menendang orang tanpa meminta maaf?", jawab Edward sambil melangkah mendekati Jisoo yang terbaring di atas remukan kayu meja.

"Menjauh darinya, lelaki sialan!", Eunji mencekal lengan Edward yang dalam sesaat langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya. Eunji terjajar ke belakang. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika pelayan di belakang tidak menahannya.

Oh ya, pelayan. Jangan tanya bagaimana ramainya restoran itu. Semua orang sudah mengerubungi tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Edward mengulurkan tangannya, "Ups, maaf untuk yang tadi. Perkenalkan, Edward Jones. Suami dari wanita yang kesini bersamamu".

Jisoo mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Mendesis pelan, dan menyeringai.

Ia mendorong tubuhnya bangun, kemudian melangkah ke arah Eunji tanpa membalas uluran tangan ataupun perkataan Edward.

"Kurasa kita memang harus pergi, Eunji-ya", katanya dalam bahasa korea. Kedua tangannya mengibaskan potongan potongan kayu dari jaketnya.

Di belakang Jisoo, Edward menggenggam telapak tangan yang sebelumnya terulur dengan geram. Jisoo menghina harga dirinya. Jisoo telah menantangnya secara terbuka.

Edward berbalik, memburu Jisoo dan mengayunkan tinjunya dari belakang.

'HABIS KAU KALI INI, LELAKI CANTIK!', geram Edward dalam hatinya.

"JISOOO!", Eunji memekik kencang saat Edward menyerbu Jisoo dari belakang dengan sebuah tangan yang terkepal.

Tanpa diduga, Jisoo berbalik, dan menangkap kepalan tangan Edward dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau harus menyerang dari belakang begini? Memalukan.", kata Jisoo. Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan, ia memuntir tangan Edward memutar. Membuat posisi mereka berbalik, Jisoo mencekal tangan Edward dari balik tubuh lelaki besar itu, kepala kecil Jisoo menghampiri telinga Edward dan berbisik pelan, "Kau seharusnya menyerang dari depan seperti ini, Brengsek".

Eunji menahan nafasnya, entah karena kenyataan bahwa Jisoo melawan Edward, ataukah karena Jisoo baru saja berkata kasar.

Edward mengerang marah, dan sesaat kemudian, Jisoo melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia menarik tangan Eunji pergi dari restoran itu. Sementara dibelakangnya, Edward mengusap tangannya yang memerah, berteriak kasar mengusir kerumunan manusia di sekitarnya untuk membubarkan diri.

"Ji-Jisoo.. Tunggu.. Tunggu sebentar", Eunji memekik berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jisoo. Ia terengah-engah.

Jisoo mengabaikan pekikan Eunji, tangannya terus menarik wanita itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh, membelok di sebuah tikungan dan mengarah ke sebuah mobil.

"Masuklah", katanya mengendurkan cekalan tangan.

Eunji menatap Jisoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengusap pergelangan yang memerah akibat cekalan Jisoo.

"Oh ya Tuhan, apa aku juga harus memaksamu baru kau akan masuk ke dalam, Eunji!"

Eunji yang masih terlalu kaget, akhirnya tergagap dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Jisoo langsung menutup pintunya kasar.

'BRAKK!'

Jisoo masuk dan mulai menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat.

Eunji terhentak kaget, "J—Jiso.. Bisakah kau mengemudi perlahan?".

Jiso tak menjawab, tak juga ia menoleh. Wajah dan telinganya berwarna merah menyala, namun air mukanya nampak keruh meski tak nampak amarah disana.

"K—Kita akan kemana?"

Jisoo masih diam, mobilnya melaju kencang menerobos lampu merah di sebuah perempatan jalan. Setengah lusin mobil dari arah berlawanan menekan klason keras-keras.

"DASAR GILA!", teriak para pengemudi mobil tadi.

Eunji menutup kedua telinganya, dan semakin mobil melaju kencang, Eunji mengeratkan pegangannya ke seatbelt di dadanya.

"J—Jisoo.. Kumohon.. Hentikan mobilnya.. hiks.."

Jisoo semakin mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

"J-Jiso... hiks.. Maafkan aku.. Jisoo, aku mohon... hiks.."

(E.)

Ini tidak baik, Jisoo mengendara terlalu kencang dengan emosi.

Apa sih masalahnya? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena ia membawaku ke restoran tempat Edward makan siang. Andai ia tak mengajakku kesana, ia takkan dipukuli seperti ini, kan?

Tunggu.

Apa ia marah karena Edward menendangnya?

Aku menatap luka di sudut bibir Jisoo. Ah sial, besok ia akan konser, dan luka itu tak mungkin ia tutupi. Ia pasti akan berkata bahwa ini salahku. Seluruh dunia akan tahu kalau aku yang menyebabkan memar di wajahnya.

Atau ia ingin membunuhku karena melukai wajahnya?

Oh Tuhan, jangan..

Bagaimana nasib Joshua nanti?

Joshua!

Tunggu, bukankah nama Jisoo adalah Joshua juga?

Kalau begitu,...

"JOSHUA HONG, BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

(Author)

"JOSHUA HONG, BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tiba-tiba Jisoo memutar setir mobil ke kiri, memasuki bahu jalan dan langsung menginjak rem.

'CKIIITTT!'

'JDUGGG'

Saking kencangnya rem yang memberhentikan mobil, Eunji yang sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman sampai tersentak dan kepalanya terbentuk dashboard mobil.

"Aishh!", Desis Eunji, tangannya mengusap keningnya berkali-kali. Jisoo menoleh kaget. "Apa kau tidak bisa berkendara dengan aman? Kenapa sih harus kebut-kebutan dan berhenti mendadak seperti ini? Aku bahkan sudah mengenakan seatbelt dan masih saja-".

Kata-kata Eunji terhenti saat Jisoo menarik tubuh mungil wanita itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya, tangan Jisoo menangkup kedua pipi Eunji dan menatap ke wajahnya.

Ibu jari Jisoo mengusap kening Eunji yang memerah.

Eunji menahan nafasnya kaget, "A-ada ap-".

"Ssst!", tiba-tiba saja Jisoo menarik tubuh Eunji.

Kali ini, bukan hanya nafas Eunji yang berhenti. Tapi juga jantungnya berhenti berdetak...dalam dekapan Jisoo.


End file.
